Confession of a girl full of dreams
by istoleyourpeppers
Summary: And I'm BACK! MWAHAHAHA! coughcough The girl who wrote secret santa and noodle star! R&R! 2DNoodle fic. Noodle feels lonely in real life, but how she feels while dreaming?..
1. Chapter 1

**"Confessions of a girl full of dreams"**

**by StarTitan92**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gorillaz.

**Author's Note:** Hmm...This fanfiction will be a little bit more serious, but don't worry; it'll have its comedy. I'm the author of both "Secret Santa" and "Noodle Star" in case you don't know.

**What's about? **Noodle feels lonely in real life, but how she feels while dreaming?

* * *

Noodle was sitting on cold and lonely areas. But now more than ever, since Murdoc started to get drunk more than usual. He came very violent, poor 2-D; he had to take all the punches and bruises that Murdoc gave him. Russel had to defend 2-D from Murdoc. The only thing that bring young Noodle a smile was the care of Russel, the not drunk side of Murdoc and the brotherly love of 2-D. 

The young girl grew and grew, that soon her heart felt evaporation every time she saw 2-D.

"He maybe thinks I'm an annoying little girl", **Noodle thought desperately**.

She was wrong; 2-D felt more love for Noodle than the marks of punching from Murdoc.

"She maybe thinks I'm a painkiller addicted old bag", **he thought**.

"I can't believe Madonna danced like that", **Murdoc thought randomly**.

When Murdoc became violent, Noodle climbed on a tree with an acoustic guitar singing the Feel Good Inc. chorus. Her voice changed, it became very useful tool to bring Grammy Awards for the Gorillaz. Listening to Murdoc's insults, listening to Russel yell and 2-D cry of pain wasn't a sweet sound comparing to the to the sound of her voice.

2-D one day ran out of the situation, it was cold and raining outside. He saw Noodle alone playing her acoustic guitar; her hair looked like a purple bag full of water because of the rain.

"Noodle!" **he called**.

When he looked at her face, he saw streams of water coming from her eyes, running down through her cheeks.

"Noodle!" **he called again.**

"What?" **she said**, finally responding.

"Why are you crying?" **he questioned**.

Noodle got down and ran to him crying. 2-D received her hug, without taking her pressing the bruises that Murdoc gave him. Noodle couldn't take any more fighting and anymore questions about 2-D's feelings. She cried and cried so much, placed on 2-D's arms, she collapsed from crying and fell asleep. 2-D smiled when she stopped crying, it made him happy when she stopped suffering.

"You must be exhausted", **2-D whispered**.

He held her up bridal style and carried her to her room and tucked into her bed. He gave a quick kiss, but instead to give it on her forehead, he gave it on her lips. Noodle was too tired to notice he did.

"Sleep tight, angel", **2-D whispered**.

**

* * *

**

A.F.N.C: It's 2-D/Noodle and that's all that matters! There's Murdoc/Madonna in it too lol.

**911:** What is the dream of the Asian Axe princess's about?


	2. Chapter 2

**"Confession of a girl full of dreams"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I'm no owner of Gorillaz.

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, the next chapter is on... Sooo... R&R!

**Warning**: This chapter might contain too much of Noodle's imagination, (aka MURDOC WILL BE A NICE PERSON! aka HE'LL SOUND SO CHRISTIAN! lol) This is Noodle's dream.

* * *

Noodle woke up, not in her room; but from a bed in a very big rich house. Murdoc was there, he woke her up and was..er...nice? He is really nice to her in real life, but being NICE? This question was traveling through Noodle's mind. Russel and Murdoc were very nice to each other, they helped her with breakfast and did everything for her.

"Guys, what happened?", **Noodle question**.

"Dun worry Noodle luv, nothin' happened", **Murdoc replied**.

"Did you guys did something to Kong? Was it enlarged because an alien used a ray on it? and...WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm Murdoc, luv and yes, it increased because of an alien type ray"

"Where's 2-D?"

"Your fiance is getting ready for the dance of tonight.."

"But I'm just 14!"

Murdoc chuckled, "No you're not, you're like 20".

Noodle was surprised, a fiance? 20 years old? These questions were stuck in her mind, it was like just yesturday she was a 14-year-old guitarist and vocalist of a famous band and today she is a big 20-year-old young woman with 2-D as her fiance. But even though it was weird, she loved this life she was seeing through her eyes.

"Soo... when's the dance?", **Noodle questioned**.

"At 7:45pm tonight...", **Murdoc answered**.

She looked around Murdoc's neck, she didn't see Murdoc's upside down necklace which showed his satanism. What she did began to see, were statues of the Christian symbol. Murdoc transformed? Wow, that explains why he's so nice. Wait, did he had to become christian to be nice? Never Mind. Noodle got of her bed and watched at the clock, it was 6:45pm; one hour before the dance. She took a quick shower and got dressed, Murdoc was a little too helping with cleaning her room; then she came out bringing Russel and Murdoc a smile.

"You look beautiful luv!", **Murdoc commented**.

"Really?", **Noodle said**, blushing a little.

"Keep blushing and you won't need the make up", **Russel added**.

"Awww... shush guys..."

"2-D will love it!"

"You think he would?"

"Sure, why wouldn't the dullard love it?"

It was 7:45pm, the dance has arrived. Noodle stepped into the dance floor, waiting for 2-D to step into the dance floor too. He arrived, none spoke a word from their mouths. They just got closer together, held hands and started dancing a slow dance song. 2-D couldn't help noticing his favorite eyes, her eyes. They were both silent, why couldn't they speak?

"NOODLE LUV!", **a voice from nowhere called**.

Noodle blinked, this voice sounded like the mean old Murdoc's voice...

"Noodle! Time for breakfast!"

Noodle woke up, she realized it was all a dream. She felt sad, that's all she wanted in her dream; peace and tranquility. She ran downstairs and sat down on the table with the others with her pijamas. Murdoc was reading the newspaper on the music category to see if they won anything, Russel was drinking some coffee and 2-D couldn't stop giving her the toothless grin every time she looked at him. He started to sing "Every Planet We Reach Is dead" softly, thinking that he would feel better and away from what happened to Noodle the other night; but it didn't work.

"So guys, why are we silent?", **Noodle questioned**.

"Maybuh' there's nothin' to talk 'bout", **Murdoc replied**.

"How about if you tell me what you guys dreamed last night?", a sweet grin drew itself on her face.

"Well, if you really wanta' know, I dreamed I was having a party here, I drinking and sleeping with a lot of women..."

"I dreamed bout' Del comin' back to the band, I dunno if that's suppose to be good but sometimes I really dun' care", **Russel said**.

"I dreamed about ya luv", **2-D said**.

This created even more silence, he just said he was dreaming about Noodle; who knows what? He broke the silence by giving details, he dreamed Murdoc and Russel were destroying Kong Studios and fighting, because Russel thought Noodle ran away because of Murdoc and they didn't knew where she went. 2-D's dream wasn't so happy, he hasn't been happy for awhile; even though he shows his goofy smile all the time.

"Well guys, I dreamed Kong Studios was BIG! I don't know how the heck did Murdoc turned christian in my dream but he at least was nicer and Russel was, well, Russel", **Noodle told.**

Murdoc spitted out some root beer he was drinking after listening the '...Murdoc turned christian in her dream' thing. He didn't get violent or angry however, he was just surprised. He picked up a towel and cleaned the mess he made, then he kept reading the newspaper and at one point, he smiled at Noodle.

Noodle went upstairs and started to meditate, thinking about 2-D and the peace she wanted; she wished so deeply her dream came true or something like that. Why did it seemed so impossible? Maybe because her mind was showing her all the obstables that would happen if 2-D and Noodle ever hooked up or maybe her mind was talking to her about how Murdoc would react to it.

**A/N:** Ok, Chapter 3 is next...Review please!

**911:** What's going on with Noodle?


	3. Chapter 3

**"Confession of a girl full of dream"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

**A/N:** I updated! I have a lot of school stuff and other things to attend to so my fanfictions will get a little behind..

* * *

Noodle continued her meditation, with the same thoughts running through her mind. If her dreamed can't come true, why not taking a nap and continue it? This idea dragged Noodle to stop meditating and wrap herself with her sheets plus shutting her eyes for a little nap. 

She opened her eyes in the dream world and saw herself sitting down on a chair, a red soft chair. Murdoc was cleaning the halls, making them look shiny clean. The drummer was practicing with his drums, since he had nothing left to do. 2-D was making a list of things he would take after his marriage with Noodle, even though they were staying at Kong Studios. Her eyes traveled all over the place, it looked beautiful, with a storage just for the Grammys they won.

"...er..Noodle luv...", **a voice called**.

Noodle woke up into the real world, what could have woke her up during the nice dream she was having? She opened her eyes wide, she saw 2-D on top of her. She blinked in surprise and got a few steps back from 2-D; holding her sheets. 2-D was afraid about what the axe princess might have thought when she saw him on top of her, so he moved back.

"Sorreh', luv...didn't mean to scare ya...", **he said**.

"It's okay 2-D-kun",** she returned**.

"I was just checkin' how 're ya..."

"ii desu yo, arigato 2-D-kun"

"Wha?"

"I said I'm good, thank you 2-D-kun"

"Your welcome"

2-D couldn't help staring at her eyes, her green eyes. Noodle's eyes ran through his arms and saw many bruises.

"Oh no! Your bruises have become worst, can't you defend yourself and tell Murdoc to buzz off?", **Noodle questioned**.

"I wish I could luv, I wish I could..."

Noodle picked up some sheets that were located in her closet and wrapped his arm. It hurted a little for 2-D, she wrapped it because it was bleeding a little; he started to moan softly. They both were sitting on top of Noodle's bed, which made them feel thunder of nervous being. When she finished wrapping his arm, he lied down on her bed because he felt a really big pain in the back. She just stayed sitting down, watching at the blue haired guy without a shirt. She had her red color on her cheeks, he, without a shirt was attracting her attention.

"..Oh thanks luv', I feel bettuh' now..", **2-D said**.

Noodle smiled to herself, "Do itashi mashite", she said, this time grinning.

"You've grown...now you will follow your dreams..."

"Umm...I've been watching them for awhile so I think I know what I want but I think it'll be very hard to get..."

"What would that be luv'?"

"I...well..."

2-D got closer and closer to Noodle, he couldn't control himself. Until she was already lying down on her own bed and he was on top of her again. Russel entered and saw them in that position...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER 2-D?", **Russel questioned **on high tone.

"Nothing, nothing...I-I-I SWEAR!", **2-D said**.

Russel started to throw pillows at him thinking he was going to do something bad to Noodle, until Noodle got into the middle to defend 2-D. "Russel! I was trying to help him because his arm was full of bruises", **Noodle shouted**.

"It looked different to me!"

"No, no, you got it all wrong Russel, you know he wouldn't do that..."

"He better not do anything to you..."

"Don't you think he got enough bruises?"

"Well...you're right...2-D is more of a goodguy than Murdoc is anyway..."

"Well, now that it's over. What going on?"

"...We got practice..."

"Let's go luv..."

They all went downstairs for band practice, something they had to do to make their skills grow more than usual. Noodle didn't get to see her whole dream, she really wanted to see it.

"Just a little band practice and back to my dream...", **she thought**.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, there ya go! There's more...reviews please!

**911:** More Murdoc action!


	4. Chapter 4

**"Confessions of a girl full of dreams"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine...

**A/N:** Updating... whee...I hope you like this chapter! R&R! The more review the better...

**Warning:** This chapter might contain Murdoc dancing like Michael Jackson..

* * *

Band practice time, Noodle was so desperate; she really wanted to get over this already and watch her dream again. 2-D grabbed the microphone with his wrapped up arm, Murdoc watched that the bruises he gave him weren't enough and he should get back to hurt 2-D later. To calm down during practice, Murdoc turned on his ipod "Thriller" by Michael Jackson and started to tap his feet while listening to the nice way the song was going. 

"So guys, are you ready to rock?", **Russel said **to band members...

"YEAH!", **2-D and Noodle afirmed**. "And then my dream..", **Noodle whispered**.

Murdoc didn't say anything but he danced like Michael Jackson does. This REALLY surprised Russel because, Murdoc was with only underwear and his ass could be seen by Russel. Russel covered his eyes and couldn't take it anymore.

"Murdoc! 'ur Michael Jackson dancin' will cause Russel to wear glasses or make a 911 call ya know", **2-D said**, as he tried to catch Murdoc's attention.

Murdoc continued dancing, ignoring what 2-D was saying. Russel made a quick run to the toilets and lose the Big Mac he had eaten 9 minutes ago. Noodle yelled at Murdoc in japanese, but still Murdoc was grooving Michael Jackson style. Until at one point, 2-D tried to get his attention by taking his ear phones away. This made Murdoc really angry and made him attack 2-D to give him even more bruises. Noodle stepped and covered herself, crying from a corner. Noodle couldn't take her crying and 2-D's crying for help, so she gained bravery and carefully made a good aim and punched Murdoc's face really hard. Murdoc's cheeks were bleeding...

"Noodle, run!", **2-D shouted**, just to save Noodle from Murdoc.

Murdoc angrily, stood up and grasped Noodle's arm. Took her to her bedroom, pushed her to her bed as he sat on a chair trying to make his cheek stop bleeding. Noodle sobbed and hugged her pillows thinking that Murdoc was going to harm her. Murdoc is a mean guy, but Noodle was like some kind of daughter or sister to him, he felt her depression. Once his cheek stopped bleeding, he sat next to her and began to rub her hair.

"...luv', why you did such thing, eh?", **Murdoc questioned**.

"I can't take the moments when you hurt 2-D, it saddens me...", **Noodle replied**.

"...That guy DESERVES the bruises for making my life miserable..."

"Making your life miserable? He was just trying to tell you to stop dancing before you give Russel some kind of virus disease with no bacteria spread while you were dancing..."

"Wait...do I dance THAT horrible?"

"I'm not the person you should ask you know..."

"Right...he disturbs my peace, he thinks he's soooo great! he always gets the great stuff..."

"Maybe it is because he isn't mean Murdoc! I can't take it anymore Murdoc, I always dreamed for a day you turn at least for one day of your life into someone nice..."

"That is not in my religion..."

"I don't care about your total crappy religion! You love to bully 2-D and I suffer a lot when he gets hurt...", her tone was raising.

"You better watch your tone young lady!"

"You maybe the leader of this team, but you are no father to me!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I'll stay the same way I always am and always want to be!"

"GET OUT! LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO MAKE ME ANGRIER OR MORE DEPRESSED!"

"Fine!..."

Murdoc stood up, walked away and slammed the door. Noodle found herself alone in her room, so she thought, maybe to get rid of this depression she could fall asleep again and continue her dream. 2-D was in his bedroom, locked inside his room so Murdoc couldn't hurt him anymore; it seemed that Noodle gave 2-D some extra time to hide and lock himself. Murdoc was walking away, pretty pissed off; he just fought with someone who he really loves as a daughter. Murdoc grabbed a cigarette and continued his way to his winnebago...

**

* * *

**

A/N: First step is read and then REVIEW! Tell me what ya think! I won't eat ya...heheh...

**911:** Let's travel around Noodle's dreams again...


	5. Chapter 5

**"Confessions of a girl full of dreams"**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned something, but I don't...

**A/N:** I updated! Again! Isn't that awesome? Very wonderful reviews I've received people, I'm glad you're liking this story as far as it goes. So here's the next chappie just like you asked! R&R!

**Warning:** Might contain the relevation of some of Murdoc's CDs...

* * *

No, Noodle couldn't take that fight with Murdoc; she thought he was going to do her some harm, but he didn't. She came back alive, how did she did that? Haha, do I have to repeat that answer?

Murdoc headed to his winnebago, very pissed off- so pissed off- he didn't thought for two seconds to hurt 2-D again. That fight with Noodle made him feel like if his body was too heavy to carry, like if he was carrying some sort of pain for doing something bad. He entered his winnebago and tried to relax by sitting down on a chair looking around the environment of his room. But nothing worked, he looked at his CD case and looked for something that would make him relax.

Back to Noodle, she seems to be having the good dream again. She doubted so much it came true, she started to shiver. She was obsessive with sleeping now, which it wasn't good.

Again with Murdoc, he started to look at his CDs... Michael Jackson, Beatles, Cyndi Lauper, Kelly Clarkson, Rolling Stones, Chicago, the new Madonna CD "Confessions on a dance floor"...

" 'AIT!", **Murdoc stopped**.

He looked closely at the new Madonna CD, then he thought that it might get him energenic enough to stop thinking about the fight . He played it on really high volume while he lied on his bed trying to forget why exactly he was pissed off...

**Just one kiss on my lips  
Was all it took to seal the future  
Just one look from your eyes  
Was like a certain kind of torture**

The music was so loud, 2-D and Noodle could hear it. Noodle started to shiver while sleeping, because in her dream, she started to view herself really far from 2-D, both trying to reach each other but as much as they tried; they couldn't make it.

**Once upon a time  
There was a boy  
There was a girl**

**Just one touch from your hands  
Was all it took to make me falter**

Noodle's dream was minute by minute turning into a movie of a prince looking for his princess. Her eyes started to water a little, she was shivering a lot. Poor girl, her dreams are turning into something worst.

**Forbidden love  
Are we supposed to be together?  
Forbidden love  
Forbidden love  
Forbidden love  
We seal the destiny forever  
Forbidden love  
Forbidden love**

Her hapiness began to dissapear more and more, now she can't be happy in real life nor in her dreams. Noodle couldn't take it, this song was reminding her how impossible her dreams are. She then began to sob a little while sleeping, in her dreams; she could only see fog and 2-D's shadow.

**Just one smile on your face  
Was all it took to change my fortune  
Just one word from your mouth  
Was all I needed to be certain**  
**Once upon a time  
There was a boy  
There was a girl  
Hearts that intertwine  
They lived in a different kind of world**

2-D, well, he felt the song very deep. His thoughts were running to Noodle all the time, it was pretty much Forbidden Love what they had between each other. He was all alone, listening to that song; he wanted to stop it so it wouldn't make him so depressed, but he couldn't just go back to Murdoc and receive more punches now could he?

**Forbidden love  
Are we supposed to be together  
Forbidden love  
Forbidden love  
Forbidden love  
We seal the destiny forever  
Forbidden love  
Forbidden love**

Noodle woke up, realizing it was just the dream going bad. She paid attention to the lyrics for awhile and knew that real life was going to destroy very badly her dreams. She wanted peace and 2-D. She was taught that in many occasions in real life, we have to fight no matter what we have to fight for our dreams! Noodle made her decision, she had to talk to the others about this...she had to tell 2-D...yet, she was to afraid to be 100 sure to herself that she was brave enough to do it.

"I'm a good actor too...so maybe...", **Noodle thought**.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Don't attack me, the next part is coming in another chapter... what? can't I leave some suspension? and yes, Noodle us a GREAT actor! Why does she say this? Oohh...coming up next! Just focus on reviewing and you'll see!

**911:** _"She just said she was a good actor! So...think, wha' do ya think this had to do to with what she wants?"_ Murdoc..

_"Murdoc! Your confusing them!" _StarTitan92

_"Well, I'm not telling them either..." _Noodle

_"That's why they have to wait till next chapter..." _StarTitan92


	6. Chapter 6

**"Confessions of a girl full of dreams"**

**Disclaimer:** No, I own nothing.

**A/N:** Long time eh? Well, I'm here XD... Okay, chapter 6! R&R!

* * *

The next day, Noodle woke up and had her plan ready to be in action. She was too nervous and not capable of telling them about what she dreams for, but, she could tell them by her actions. Noodle came out of her room and started to act like, if she was so depressed; like she always did, but this time, they are going to be so curious they are going to ask themselves a lot of questions! Perfect!

Noodle walked downstairs, with her pijamas on. She walked really slowly with her face looking at the floor, not showing her face to anyone. She sat down, saw her breakfast on her plate and began eating. Murdoc thought it had something to do about the yelling and fighting there was the other night. He felt a little down, so he zipped some beer into his mouth and got close to her.

"Lisen' luv', I'm sorry 'bout wot happened last night", **Murdoc apologized**.

Noodle didn't reply, not even a single word from her mother tongue was heard from her. Murdoc thought he just made her feel unhappy forever, he felt so upset he didn't feel like taking another zip from his beer. Noodle finished her breakfast and just, walked away. Russel saw her, he rubbed her hair and smiled at her.

"Hey baby girl! How's everything?", **Russel questioned**.

"Konnichiwa Russel-san, ii desu yo, arigatou", **Noodle answered**.

Russel didn't understood a thing, that's because he barely knows a japanese word. She walked away from him and Murdoc, Murdoc felt more upset, watching her like this every step from Kong she made. Then there was 2D, who was passing by through the corridor, she walked next to him until 2D stopped her with a cheesy grin that drew on his face.

"Hello luv', wot's up girl?", **2D questioned happily**.

"Leave me alone...", **Noodle replied in a cold voice**.

His grin got a erased from his face. Noodle walked into her room and almost slammed the door. '_Wot the hell is wrong with her_?', 2D thought. He walked to the kitchen, where Russel and Murdoc were.

"Hey guys, wot's up with Noodle?", **2D questioned**.

"Whatevuh' it is, it's probably me fault!", **Murdoc replied**.

"How come?", **Russel added**.

"Las' night, the princess and I had a little discussion that turned into some sort of fight ya know, and I fink' it made her feel worst than I thought", Murdoc shut his eyes because of his saddness.

"Oh...so for the first time of your life you feel sorry for someone?"

"Yea'..."

"FINALLY! OH GOD! THIS IS A MIRACLE!"

"Shut up! She's my little princess, while I'm KING OF GORILLAZ!"

"No you're not!"

"Well whatever, what do you think we could do to make her happy again?"

2D...oh my god...finally from his blank mind came an idea on how they can make her happy, even though this was just Noodle's acting. He explained that the other day she told him that the dreams she was counting on to come true were too hard to accomplish. Now they just had to find out HOW the hell are they suppose to find out what her dream was about.

"Maybe we should check the girl and note down some clues...", **Russel suggested**.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, this is chapter 6, sorry if it's too short or anything..I'm just giving some extra time to the people who just started to read this fic now. Chapter 7 will come soon now that I'm on a weekend. Reviews please..

**911:** What clues can the boys find?


	7. Chapter 7

**"Confessions of a girl full of dreams"**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gorillaz!

**A/N:** Sorry guys! This is chapter 7 now...

* * *

The boys followed the Japanese axe princess's way to her room. Trying to find what her dreams were about. They looked in some cracks that aimed at the sight of inside her room. She was silent, she just wrapped herself with her sheets and went back to sleep.

"But we can't see what's in her sleep!" **2D whispered**.

"Let's just 'ope she talks while sleepin'...", **Murdoc whispered.**

Believe it or not, Noodle knew they were there. So when she heard about 'talking while sleeping', she pretended to be sleeping and talking. She started to say things like "Awww..Murdoc you're such a nice guy!", "Russel, you're awesome being yourself!" and "I love you a lot 2D! I can't beleive we're getting married"

Blink of surprise for the three. Murdoc leaned backwards and fell on the floor, A NICE GUY! Shit! That's terrible! _(A/N: For him..) _Russel, well, he was happy his baby sister loved him just the way he is. 2D, that guy started to speak gibberish. He didn't made much sense after what he heard from Noodle's lips.

"She luvs' meh!", **2D shouted**.

"Shhh! Shut up Dullard, you'll wake the princess up!", **Murdoc whispered**.

They all went downstairs, they all sat on the chairs from the table. They opened a big piece of paper and Murdoc grabbed a pen, he pressed the pen really tightly, while thinking on what to write. He started to sweat uncontrollably, but then a thought came into his mind.

"Wot the hell? Do we even need to write wot we're going to do?", **Murdoc said**.

"Don't think so Muds, we're just going to make her dream come true and that's it!", **Russel replied**.

"Easy, I'll be nice JUST for today, 2D, you will act like you have a crush on her at least for the day and Russel, just be yourself!"

"Muds, this is NOT how we will resolve this situation"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU ELSE THINK WE CAN DO THIS?"

Murdoc and Russel began to fight, Murdoc's plan was just too easy. 2D stayed silent, TRYING to beleive what the young japanese girl said. He also tried to take the fight but then he couldn't anymore, so he stood up and made a confession.

"Guys, I have a confession...I...I'm really in luv with the girl too!", **2D confessed**.

"YOU WOT?", **Murdoc said angrily**.

"I'm in luv' with the princess! I'm sorry, I just am!"

"Grrr...", Murdoc lowered his anger level now, "It's no use", he sighed, "That was part of the dream, and you're doing a great job"

"Murdoc, we know you can be nice, at least for the night"

"I CAN'T! IT'S ANNOYING!"

"Get ahold of yourself! You love Noodle like if she was your own daughter, think of us like brothers then! Do this for Noodle, she's counting on us, especially on you! She feels you as the father she could never see in her life!"

Murdoc sighed again, for the second time 2D was right. Noodle didn't have any parents, so when she came into the band, Murdoc played the role as her father even though Murdoc and Noodle were just friends. He HAD to let her know he was doing this for a good and not to command her...

**

* * *

**

A/N: sorry its so short, my mom is calling...see ya next chappie!


	8. Chapter 8

**"Confessions of a girl full of dreams"**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gorillaz, in fact I own nothing here.

**A/N:** I had some dificulties along the way, here's the new chapter...

* * *

Murdoc agreed, he had no choice, he had to do it so tears wouldn't fall on young Noodle's face ever again...

While the assian axe princess was sound asleep in her room, the boys were preparing something really special for her. They began to clean and redacorate the rooms, it took them awhile because of how messy they were and the bathrooms and all that mess they had to clean and the rats they had to kill.

The thing they had most trouble with, was with Murdoc making himself a christian. The other two bought a bible and everytime Murdoc touched it he seemed to got shocked or burned.

"DAMN IT" **Murdoc complained**. "Why the hell becoming christian will make me nice?"

"Muds, we don't know, but we're trying our best to make it EXACTLY as Noodle's dreams", **2D replied**.

The hardest of all parts...the time to surround Murdoc's neck with the christian cross...he almost cried and begged for not making it all exactly as Noodle's dreams. But Russel's face was just to convincing so he was obligated to do it...or else.

It took them hours, for them, it felt like YEARS with all the work they had to do. Now they just had to expect the results from Noodaroo of all they had done to Kong.

Now...it was time to wake the princess up...

Murdoc went to Noodle's room while she was sleeping, he sat to a corner next to her, watching some christian stuff in himself that he found annoying. The Japanese martial arts expert was snoring in a very cute and silent way, it made Murdoc draw a smile on his face. He had to do it, for the little girl. He woke her by whispering "noodle, wake up princess", it worked like a charm. Noodle woke up, looked what was surrounding her...

_'I was on the dance floor with 2D in my dreams, but I wake up and the story continues?'_ **Noodle thought**.

She stood up and found a real nice dress hung up on her closet, it was purple and kind of shiny sparky. She fell in love with the dress's beauty, so she ran to it and hugged it tightly. Murdoc didn't spoke a word or anything, because the girl's excitement was very high. She was excited as like when a kid eats so much sugar and gets a sugar rush. She ran into the bathrooms, all so clean, so transformed...

No more rats, no more weird creatures running around! She was in peace enough to try the dress...

After she did, she came out of the bathroom and outside 2D was waiting, the handsome man with a dark blue tuxedo. Both didn't say a word, the only actions made when they met was the one of 2D offering his hand to Noodle. Another action that was made was the acceptance of 2D's hand by Noodle, she grabbed his hands while Russel added some slow dance music on the radio.

The Gorillaz weren't the only ones in that room however, some friends of them came in for the dance too. Noodle looked much happier than ever before, probably haappier than in her dreams. She almost cried of joy while enjoying the dance with 2D the love of her life on the dance floor surrounded by their friends.

When the dance was over, the princess reunited the Gorillaz at the carpark...

"Guys...Umm..._Arigatou _for this gift you've given me...it means a lot..." **Noodle said happily.**

"No problem love, we will always be here to make ya happy!" **2D replied.**

2D and Noodle kissed at that moment, Russel was crying of joy seeing his little girl grow up. After the kiss, 2D and Russel left the carpark to go back inside. When Noodle was going right behind them, Murdoc stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Look, uuh...Noodle luv'..Listen I may be rude, I may act stupid, I may command you so much, I may make you cry or angry...but I have to let you know that doesn't mean tht I don't care about you cuz I really do princess" **Murdoc told her.**

"_Arigatou_ Murdoc-san! _Arigatou!_"** Noodle returned almost crying.**

Murdoc and Noodle joined for a hug, a friendly one. Russel and 2D came back and saw them hugging, both smiled and walked to them to join for the hug. The group hug was the most adorable thing you would've ever seen, it was beautiful and great! Hehe, Murdoc found it so dorble, he broke it up...still smiling at the others...

Now that Noodle is happy, the others were happy, it was done...they all promised each other later on that night that they would never make each other so miserable again (I highly doubt Murdoc and 2D would agree so much though)...

"I know all this, I once saw a vision in a dream" **Noodle** **said randomly.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry guys, the fanfiction is over...But this is just the end of one...not of all my future ones. Feel free to e-mail me for any opinions you would like to share or ideas you would like me to use..

Sayonara!

Gab.E will work on more Gorillaz!


End file.
